The King's Daughter
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Princess Kiara is future queen of the Pride Lands and it's her birthright to rule after her father, King Mufasa. But when the princess runs away thinking her father's death was her fault, her kingdom goes down hill. Will Kiara return to her throne? Or will the Pride Lands forever be under her evil uncle's rule?
1. A Princess Is Born

_**Author's Note:I have re read my whole Mufasa's daughter series and decided to re write it with some mild changes. So here's the first chapter of The King's Daughter. Please remember to leave a review. Thank you. **_

A painful roar echoed across the African plains as dawn approached. Animals lifted their heads in the direction the roar came from. In the heart of the savannah stood a tall mountain structure. This structure is known as Pride Rock, a home and castle for the royals and their pride.

"Come on, Bi you can do this."

Queen Sarabi was in the pride's nursery cave in the middle of labor with her cubhood friend who is pregnant by her side.

"I can't."

Sarafina nuzzled her friend and said. "Yes you can, because there's no such thing as can't."

Sarabi pushed and a light beige cub came out. Sarafina quickly placed the cub at Sarabi's side.

"A girl and she's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Sarafina said smiling with her light green eyes sparkingly brightly.

"Kiara, after Mufasa's aunt. She had the same the same light beige pelt and bright amber eyes."

Meanwhile Mufasa and Rafiki were making their way over to the dark beige queen and newborn cub. Mufasa smiled as he saw the pair. Rafiki opened a fruit and wiped the jucies the princess' forehead. The baboon took dirt and sprinkled it on the cub, which made the princess sneeze. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled lovingly as they shared a proud nuzzle. Rafiki took Kiara to the peak of Pride Rock and lifted the future queen up for all the animals to see.

-O-

"Life's not fair! I should never be king, and you should never see light of another day" Scar, Mufasa's brother chuckled at small grey mouse.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" asked Zazu, the king's majordomo disgusted.

"What do you want?" The dark lion asked, rolling his green eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that King Mufasa is on his way! So you better have a good explaination to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning."

The mouse escaped the orange brown lion's grip, and Scar said "Now Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"You'll be losing more than that when the kings gets a hold of you." Zazu scoffed.

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Scar said, eyeing the blue hornbill like lunch.

"Scar, don't look at me that way!" Zazu shouted as Scar engulfed the bird in his mouth.

"Scar!"

The orange w prince turned and saw his brother at the cave's enterance.

"Drop him!"

Scar splits Zazu out and Zazu looked disgusted with Scar's saliva on him as the king approached.

"Well isn't it my big brother, coming from up on high to mingle with the commoners."

Mufasa ignored his brother's comment and got to the point of his visit."Scar, Sarabi and I didn't see at the presentation of Kiara."

"That was today."

Scar put his claws on the stone wall, scraping them down as he said "I feel awful."

Zazu couldn't stand the noise and hid Mufasa's fornt legs as Scar looked at his black claws.

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should of been first in line!" Zazu said as he flew over to the annoyed lion.

"I was first in line, till that hairball was born!"

"That hairball is my daughter and your Furture Queen!" Mufasa reminded his brother.

"I shall practice my curtsey." Scar walking away.

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" The golden king warned.

"Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Mufasa roared as he bared his pearly whites at his brother."Is that a challenged?" The large king demanded.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challening you."

"Pity, why not?" Zazu asked with his wings on his side.

"When it comes to brains, I've got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strenght," Scar started walking away, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool."

When Scar was gone, Zazu said "There's one in every family, two in mine actully" Zazu flew up on the king's golden shoulder.

Mufasa sighed and said "What am I doing to do with him?"

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug" Zazu said with a smile.

"Zazu." Mufasa chided with a playful smile.

But the hornbill wasn't finished, "And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!"

Mufasa laughed, it echoced through the air as he made his way home to his queens.


	2. Queen Lessons

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Asaf and Gary2000, thank you for the reviews and follows. **_

Weeks turned into months, and soon the hot, sunny session turned into the chilly, rainy session. At the edge of the Pride Lands stood another landmark. A huge baboaa tree is home to the crazy old, but wise baboon Rafiki. Legends says that this very tree was alive before King Mufasa's grandparents' rule.

As the cool rain poured down onto the savannah, that had so much blood shed that, all that crimson liquid could have formed a ocean. Rafiki was in his tree chanting an old African spiritual chant as he painted the newest cubs. As pride tradition, when the pride cubs are six months they painted on the Tree of Life's wall. A semble that tells anyone that the cubs are officially pride newest addition to the wall are none other than Princess Kiara, who's the only cub that gets the royal mark across the head. The other paintings was of Sarafina's cubs, Simba and Nala.

Simba had golden brown fur and brown eyes much like the king's, but his father is named Sefu. Sefu is a large golden lion with sapphire blue eyes and a black mane. Nala had creamy fur, like her mother and aquamarine eyes which is a combination of her parents eyes. Over the months Mufasa and Sarabi talked with Sefu and Sarafina about their cubs' futures. And it was decided that Simba and Kiara would be the future rulers.

-O-

As the mighty golden globe rose from the savannah and lighting the waking kingdom in a golden glow. A light beige cub with bright amber eyes stood at the peak of Pride Rock. With a smile, the princess ran inside the cave and over to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! C'mon dad, wake up we gotta go!" Kiara accidentally stepped on a tan lioness' tail, name Katja.

"Sorry," the princess ran up to Mufasa, "Dad! Daddy!"

Sarabi yawned and said sleepily, "You're daughter is awake."

Without opening his eyes, the king replied sleepily, "Before the sunrise, she's your daughter."

Kiara pulled on Mufasa's ear, the princess fell backwards with a loud 'ooof'. So Kiara went with planed b, she head butted him.

"You promised!" Kiara shouted as her father looked up into his daughter's eyes.

"All right, I'm up. I'm up."

Mufasa said getting up and heading out of the cave. Sarabi walked the pair out before giving her mate and cub a loving nuzzle. Once at the top, Mufasa gave Kiara a nuzzle. The princess smiled.

"Kiara, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A ruler's time rises and falls like the sun. One day Kiara, the sun will set on my time and rise with you as the new queen." Mufasa started the lesson.

"And this will all be mine?" Kiara asked.

Mufasa smiled and said "Everything."

"Everything the light touches..." Kiara repeated sitting down looking at the shadows, "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa calm, playful features turn serious and stern as he said, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Kiara."

Kiara looked at her father with her head tilted and said,"I thought a queen could do whatever they want?"

"My daughter, there's more than being queen than getting your way all the time," Mufasa began walking away with Kiara following.

Kiara's eyes lit up as curiosity was seen through them as she asked, "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckled as he feautures returned back to calm and playful, as he playfully chided his daughter, "Kiara."


	3. Evil Cousins

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Asaf and Gary2000, thanks for reviews. Yes this is a Simba x Kiara fic. Something different. **_

"But dad, don't we eat antlope?" Kiara asked with her head tilted to the side.

Mufasa just told Kiara that they all are one. The pride, predator and and prey animals alike. Just then Zazu landed on an a nearby rock with a bow.

"Morning sire, princess."

Kiara smiled and said,"Good morning Zazu."

Mufasa nodded his head as Zazu began the morning report. As Mufasa was listening to Zazu, Kiara was trying to pounce on a gopher.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after watching his daughter hit her head on a rock.

Kiara shook her head to shake the dizziness and said, "Pouncing..."

Mufasa bend low and said, "Let an old pro show how it's done."

Kiara giggled and got low as her father began teaching her pouncing lessons. At the right time the princess began stalk forward and a mighty pounce, Kiara landed on Zazu sending him to the ground. Mufasa gave a heartful laugh that echoed through the air as Kiara made her way back to her dad. But the happy moment was cut short as Zazu appeared from over the rock with worry and fear written on his face.

"Sire, hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa happy enviorment crashed as he ran off, telling Zazu to take Kiara home.

"Daddy, can I come?" Kiara asked with excitement in her eyes.

But that disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. When Mufasa shook his head and said no."Man, I never get to go anywhere." Kiara whined as she and Zazu headed back to Pride Rock.

"Don't you worry princess, when you're queen you chase those stupid porches from dawn to dusk."

-O-

"Hey Uncle Scar guess-"

Kiara went to visit her uncle and tell him about her lessons. But when she saw a almond brown cub with green eyes and a black tuff on his head, her happy world crashed.

"Oh, hi Kovu."

Kovu, which means scar is Scar and his mate or something like that, Zira's son. Kovu and Kiara had been like enemy's since their first meet. Kovu had been bringing down the princess self-esteem, saying a female has no place as a heir and queen. But with the help of her two best friends, she over came the awful bullying.

"Hello princess." Kovu said with venom dripping.

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Uncle Scar guess what?"

Scar groaned and said "I despises guessing games."

Kiara giggled and said, "Daddy just showed me the kingdom and I'm gonna rule it all."

Kovu growled as he said,"Oh, goodie."

Kiara sighed as Scar laid down and said "Did he show you what's beyond the northan borders?"

Kiara pinned her ears against her head as she said,"No, he said I couldn't go there."

Kovu laughed and said, "He's right only the bravest 'lions' go there", putting more into the word 'lions'.

Kiara stood up and said, "I'm brave, just like any lion! What's out there?"

Scar shook his head and acted like he cared as he said, "Now I can't tell you that."

Kiara frowned and said "Why not?"

Scar forced a smile. "Because I'm looking out for my favorite niece."

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Yea right. I'm your only niece!"

"The more reasons to protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for a princess."

Kiara frowned for a second, before her eyes lit up."An elephant what?"

"Opps!" Scar said before putting his paw to his mouth, "But you would of figured it out sooner or later. Considering how bright you are."

If possible Kiara's eyes seemed to brighten more as Kovu turned his head and stuck his tounge out.

Scar pulled the princess close and said "Promise me, you wouldn't visit that dreadful place."

_Just imagine how much fun Simba, Nala and I could have. But I can't let Uncle Scar know, he'll tell daddy and ruin everything;_ thought Kiara before smiling at her uncle."I promise."

Scar smiled as he scooted her away with his paw and said,"That's a good princess, now remember it's our little serect."

Kiara nodded before running off and therefore not seeing the evil smiles that was plastered on her uncle and cousin's muzzles.


	4. In The Face Of Danger

**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yes, because I'm re writing Mufasa's Daughter. But thanks for the review. I'll check it out. **

**Gary2000-Yes she is. **

**Asaf-Yup and you have no idea. **

Behind Pride Rock was a small valley with a small pound and some sun bathing rocks that was surrounded by shaded trees. At the bottom laid Sarabi and Sarafina. Sarafina was giving Nala a bath as Simba laid near the queen.

"So have you told Muffy yet?" Sarafina asked between licks.

Sarabi sighed and said, "No, he been so busy lately."

Sarafina stopped to look at her friend and said, "Take him to your special place and tell him."

"I can't do that, what about Kiara?"

Sarafina rolled her light green eyes. "I wouldn't mind watching her. Besides I'm sure Simba and Nala wouldn't mind either. Exspecaily Simba."

The two friends shared a laugh as the golden cub glared daggers at his mother and the queen. As you might not know, young Simba has a crush on the princess.

"Hey Nala, hi Simba!"said Kiara as she made it down the slope to her mother and friends.

Simba smiled and said, "Hey Kiara!"

"Come on I just heard about this great place."

Nala looked over shoulder and said, "I am in the middle of a bath."

Sarabi smiled and said, "And it's time for yours."

Before Kiara could run away, Sarabi grabbed her daughter's scruff and began to bath her cub."Mom! No, you're messing up my fur!" Kiara whined.

Kiara jumped down and smoothed her fur back in place."Ok, ok. I'm clean, can we go now."

Simba stepped up and said, "Where are we going?"

Kiara turned and whispered in Nala and Simba's ears, "I'll tell you when we get there."

Simba and Nala nodded before turning to their mother."Mom, can we go with Kiara?"

"Hmm, what do you think Bi?"

Sarabi looked at the three cubs who had wide grins on their muzzles."It's alright with me."

Kiara and her friends jumped around, whooing. But their celebration died down when the orange eye queen said, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

Simba pinned his ears and said "Oh no. Not Zazu!"

-O-

"So where are we really going?" Nala asked on Kiara's left side.

Kiara looked up to make sure Zazu wasn't listening before turning to her friends."An elephant grave yard."

"Wow!" the siblings nearly shouted.

Kiara glared at her friends as she growled, "Be quiet! Zazu!"

Simba nodded his head. "Right, so how are we going to ditch to dodo?"

Nala's eyes lit up before saying, "I know how!" and ran off.

Kiara and Simba exchanged a confused look as Zazu flew down."Look, the seeds of romance has blossom in the savannah. You're parents will be thrilled!"

Simba raised an eye brow and said, "What are you talking about Banana Beak?"

Zazu sighed and said,"You two are to get married!"

If the princess had something in her mouth, she would of choked or spit it out.

"What? I can't married him, he's my best friend!" Kiara cried.

_I guess now I know how she feels,_ Simba thought sadly. Just then an elephant sat on the annoying bird. Simba and Kiara looked to see Nala running over.

"So this was your plan?" Kiara asked with a playful smirk.

Nala nodded and then ran off with Kiara and Simba in tow. Along the way the trio slowed down to a walk. Simba glanced at Kiara and his sister, who talking anitmately. With a grin he pounced. Simba and Kiara rolled a bit, before the golden cub was on his back under the princess.

Nala shook her head and said,"You never learn."

Simba glared at his sister before pouncing on Kiara again."Pinned ya again!" Kiara smiled down at her fustrated friend.

A greyser went off making the cubs jump. But when the stream cleared they saw all kinds of animal bones.

"This is it. We made it." smiled Kiara as she began looking around.

The trio soon found a sea of animal bones."Wow!" Kiara and Simba awed together.

Nala looked from the sea of bones to her brother and friend, "We could be in big trouble."

Kiara nodded and said "Yea."

The cubs turned around and looked at a really large elephant skull."You think he's brains are in there?" Simba and Nala asked.

Kiara smiled and said, "Why don't we go check it out."

When Kiara made way to enter the skull, Zazu flew down and blocked her path."The only check out we do, is the check out of here!"

Simba and Nala laughed as Simba said, "Looks like Banna Beak is scared."

Zazu scroffed and saidy "It's Mister Banna Beak to you, fuzzy", the pokes Simba in the nose, "And we're all in danger!"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said, "I walked on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Haha!"

Just then creepy laughter which made the cubs hide behind the blue bird. Three hyenas crawled out of the skull and began circling the four Pridelanders.


	5. Look To The Stars

**Author's Note:Gary2000-Yeah. But a little misunderstanding. **

**CSIMentalistTLK lover-No problem. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Asaf-Yup. Simba has a crush. I thought it was cute too. **

**Here's chapter five, enjoy! **

"Well, lookie here. We got some trespassers!" snarled a female hyena with bangs, her yellow eyes blazing.

"I can tell you it was by accident..."

The female hyena stepped on Zazu's tale and said, "I know you! You're Mufasa's little stooge!"

Zazu pulled his tail away and told her,"I'm ma'dam is the king's majordomo."

A not to sane male hyena contuined to circled the cubs as he got in Kiara's face and growled "What does that make you?"

Kiara stood proudly as she growled, "Future queen!"

The hyenas laugh as the female, Shenzi walked up and said, "Do you know what we do to royals that step out of their kingdom?"

Kiara rolled her amber eyes and said, "Puh! You can't do anything to me."

Nala chuckled nervously and said,"But we are on their land."

Simba glared at his sister as Zazu tried to usher them out."My, my look at the sun. We should be on our way."

Shenzi moved to block their exit and smiled, "We would love for you to stick around for dinner."

-O-

As the hyenas debated what they were going to make the cubs and Zazu out of. Zazu and the cubs made a run for it. After catching their breathes the cubs looked around to find someone missing.

Kiara looked at her friends and said, "Guys...where's Zazu?"

-O-

"Little birdie headed for the birded boiler." laughed Banazi as he put the king's majordomo in a red stream geyser.

"Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu cried before being launched in the air.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!"

Shenzi and her buddies looked up to see the princess and her friends. Shenzi smiled and said "Like you!"

The cubs' faces went pale as they whispered "Oops!"

-O-

The hyenas chased the cubs down an elephant spine. The cubs soared through the air and landed on another pile of bones.

"Help!"

Simba heard the cried and turned to see Kiara sliding down towards the hyenas' jaws. Simba growled as he charged down and sracthed Shenzi across the cheek. When Kiara and Simba caught up to Nala they realized they were in a dead end.

"Here kitty, kitty!"

Kiara jumped infront of her friends and roared with sounded a like mew. The hyenas laughed and gloated the princess to do it again. Kiara looked at her friends, who gave her a nod. The creamy golden cub took a deep breath before roaring again. This time, it made the fur on the hyenas rise. Soon a large golden paw met with with the fleabags bodies. Before the hyenas could realize what's happening they were pinned down by the king.

"If you ever come near my daughter again!"

Shenzi laughed nervously and said,"Oh, this is your cub. Had no idea..."

Mufasa roared which made the hyenas bolted with their tails between their legs. Zazu flew down to the angry king and gave him a nod, but shrunk back under his glare.

"Daddy, I'm-"

Mufasa cut his daughter off, "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Kiara pinned her ears as she cried, "I'm sorry."

Mufasa ignored that and said very sternly, "Let's go home!"

They all start the walk home out of the burial grounds, the cubs had their heads down in shame. Simba lifts his head and looks at Kiara,"I thought you were really brave."

Kiara smiled half heartily at her friend before lowering her head and continued following her father. Once half way to Pride Rock, Mufasa stopped.

"Zazu!" the king's voice boomed.

The blue hornbill flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa. Fear written all over his face as he looked up, "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa's tone was stern as he said, "Take Simba and Nala home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson."

Kiara lowered herself as if the tall blades of grass was going to hide her. Zazu flies over and lands in front of the three cubs."Come cubs..." Zazu sighed before putting his wings on the princess shoulders and said "Kiara good luck."

With that Zazu took flight with Nala and Simba following. Simba stopped and ran to give Kiara a quick nuzzle before running after his sister. Kiara ignored the tangly feeling she felt as she heard Mufasa call her. Kiara took a deep breath before slowly making way towards her father. Without looking at his daughter he thinks silently for a few moments before opening his eyes and looked down at Kiara.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

Kiara looks down and said,"I know."

"You could of been killed! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"

Kiara's voice cracks as she cried, "I was only trying to be brave like you."

Mufasa sighed and said, "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave don't mean you go looking for trouble. "

Kiara looks up and said, "But you're not scared of anything."

Mufasa sighed, "I was today."

Kiara looked at Mufasa with disbelief in her eyes."You were?" the princess asked.

Mufasa nodded and said, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I guess even lions get scared, huh?"

Mufasa nods."But you know what?"

Mufasa bends down and asked, "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder."

Mufasa laughs and said "No body messes with your dad!"

Kiara chased her father through the savannah in a game of tag. After a while Mufasa laid down with his cub on his head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

Kiara looks over Mufasa head and said "We'll always be together?"

Mufasa sits up but Kiara is still on his head."Kiara let me tell you something your grandfather told me. Look to the stars, all the great kings and queens are up there watching over us."

Kiara's eyes brightened as she asked in awed, "Really?"

"Yes...so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you...and so will I."


	6. Death Of A King

_**Author's Note:Thank you all for the reviews. To answer your questions, the stampede will not really be any different. As for the growing up, you have to wait and see. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Here's the next one.**_

Sarabi paced back and forth as Sarafina sat not far away, near the cave.

"Sarabi, would you stop worrying."

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa walked up the rocky stairs. He pulled a sleeping Kiara off his back.

Sarafina smiled and said, "I'll take her" before grabbing the princess and headed in the cave.

Mufasa looked at his mate and said, "What was that about?"

Sarabi took a deep breath and said,"Follow me."

-O-

On the east side of the Pride Lands was a small clearing with a pound and a large tree shadowing over. This area is where Princess Kiara was conceived. Under the tree laid the king and queen.

"Mufasa, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm preagant, again."

Mufasa was speechless, but that didn't help the smile that formed on his muzzle. The king went to nuzzle his queen, but she pulled away.

Mufasa was taken back, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Mufasa, I'm worried."

Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi's cheek and said, "About what, love?"

Sarabi looked down with her ears pinned and said,"Remember when I said I ran away?" Mufasa nodded, so Sarabi continued."I was my father's eldest, but when my mother gave birth to a son. My father striped my title as furtre queen and gave the throne to my brother."

Mufasa looked down and said,"I had no idea, Bi. But what does this have to do with the new cub?"

Sarabi sighed and said, "I'm worried that if I have a boy, you'll take the throne away from Kiara and give it to our son. I don't want Kiara to go through what I went through."

Mufasa licked Sarabi's head and said,"Of course not. Kiara is the rightful queen and if this new cub is a boy, Kiara is still our rightful heir. I changed that rule about only males could rule a week after Kiara's birth."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled under Mufasa's chin as a loving purr escaped her throat."Thank you, Mufasa."

Mufasa smiled and said, "Anything for my queens."

"Wakey, wakey princess!"

Kiara groan as she blinked her amber eyes open. When her vision cleared, she nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Kovu!"

The almond brown cub snickered and said, "Come on, my dad said Uncle Mufasa has a surprise for you."

Kiara smiled before running out of the cave. Standing near the rocky steps was Scar with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Kiara."

Kiara nuzzled her uncle's forelegs and said, "Morning Uncle Scar!"

"Come with me, I believe your father has a surprise for you."

Kiara giggled before running down the rocky stairs. Scar's features turned sinister and cold as he looked down at his son, "Keep her friends away from the gorge."

Kovu nodded before running off. Scar smiled evilly before following his niece.

-O-

"Hey Uncle Scar, will I like this surprise?"

Scar looked over his shoulder and said,"Dear, it's to die for!"

Kiara watched her uncle disappeared before slumping down on the rock she was on. A few minutes past when Kiara felt the ground shake. Kiara looked up and to her horror seen a stamped of widebeast heading towards her way.

-O-

"Mufasa, stamped in the gorge. Kiara's down there!"

Mufasa's heart nearly stopped at his brother's words. Without a second thought Mufasa ran off with Scar and Zazu following. When they got the gorge they saw Kiara on a dead tree hanging on for dead life.

"Hold on Kiara!" Mufasa roared.

A widebeast ramaed into the tree, sending the princess soring through the air. Mufasa jumped from ledge to ledge and caught her just in time. Just then another widebeast ramed into the king, making Kiara slide across the gorge floor. Kiara looked around for her father fear writened in her eyes. Before she knew it she was pick up and placed on a ledge. Father and daughter stared into each other's eyes before Mufasa was thrown back in the stampede.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried.

With a thumderous roar Mufasa leaped up and landed on a nearby rock face. Kiara smiled and went to climb to the top. But at the the top things were not well.

"Brother, help me!"

Scar looked at his brother before grabbing the golden king's paws with his black sharp claws. Mufasa roared out in pain before looking in his brother's cold green eyes. Scar smiled tripumly before whispering in Mufasa's ear, "Long Live The King."

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he was thrown off the cliff.

"Noooo!" Kiara cried as she watched her father fall to his death.

After the stamped cleared Kiara made her way down to the gorge floor. A stray wildebeest run past. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Kiara approaches the body, slowly.

" Dad? ...Dad, come on." hopefully said Kiara before she rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub. "You gotta get up!" she places both forepaws on her father's cheek and pushes. "Daddy. We gotta go home!"

She tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Kiara runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Her voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help..."

Tears escaped Kiara's eyes before she turned back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that her father is embracing her.

"Kiara."

Kiara looks over her shoulder and seen her uncle."I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Kiara cried on her uncle's leg. "Of course you didn't. No one... ever means..." Scar pulls Kiara closer; Kiara hides her face on Scar's foreleg, " for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead!" looking with mock regret at Kiara, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Kiara is crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar."Oh! What will your mother think?"

Sniffing up some tears, Kiara looked up and said,"What am I gonna do?"

"Run away, Kiara. Run... Run away and never return!"

Kiara takes one last glace at her father's body before running off blindly, obviously broken. Shenzi and her pack appear behind Scar. Without looking, Scar said without emotion, "Kill her."


	7. Breaking News

_**Author's Note:Asaf and Gary2000, all I'm going to say is you how no idea. How dark is going to be and how the story changes. **_

"Hey Simba!"

Simba and Nala was wrestling under a tree by the watering hole when a tan lioness cub with dull blue eyes and a tuff of fur on her head.

Nala groaned and said, "Hello Vitani."

Vitani is the daughter of Katja and a passing rouge. Nala don't get along with Vitani, from the simple fact that she bullies her best friend and turns around and filrts with her brother.

Vitani looks around and said, "No princess?"

Nala got up in the tan cubs face and growled, "What's it to you!"

Vitani smirked as Kovu came running over."What's up guys?"

Simba's jaw nearly dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Kovu chuckled and said "My dad said I should spend more time with cubs."

Nala rolled her eyes and was going to say something when Katja came running over.

"Cubs, you're wanted home. Prince Scar has a announcement."

The cubs followed the tan lioness home where the pride was gathered below Pride Rock. Vitani and Kovu followed Katja over to where Zira and some other lionesses stood. As Simba and Nala went over to their mother who was standing by a confused queen.

"I have terrible news..." Scar began as he sat on a boulder, "...There was a stamped accident in the gorge today." The lionesses gasped as the dark prince continued,"And I am broken to say that in the end we lost our king and princess to the stars."

Sarabi broke down, tears ran down her cheeks and made tiny puddles on the ground as she roared to the sun setting sky. Simba and Nala embraced each other as teas fell from their own eyes. Sarafina tried to comfort her friend as best she could while fight her own tears.

"Sarabi, I know you're broken. But do calm down. Its not heathly for the cub." Sarafina said as she nuzzled her friend's head.

The broken queen sniffed up some tears before saying, "My daughter is not dead!"

-O-

"Ashanti! Mheetu!" barked a large golden lion with sapphire blue eyes and a black mane.

Soon a teen rusty brown lioness with hazel eyes came running up."Yes Sefu?"

Sefu looked and said, "Where's your friend?"

"He's patrolling the south borders, sir."

Sefu sighed and said, "Follow me, the northan borders need to be patrolled."

Ashanti nodded before following the older lion. The walk was a quiet one and that's how the golden lion likes it. As the pair was reaching the border something in the corner of Ashanti eyes caught her attenion. Not two feet away was a bunch a vultures crowed over something. Something told the teen that something was not right, so she went with her gut. As Ashanti got closer the large birds flew off. When her eyes landed on what the birds where hiding, the teen gasped.

-O-

Sefu was still patrolling and didn't realized that his partner strayed away when he bumped into a pale cream teen lion with bright golden eyes and a growing ginger brown mane.

"Mheetu!"

The teen looked at the older lion and said, "Sefu, I was looking for you."

Before Sefu could ask why he heard a roar. But that wasn't any roar, it was the roar of the queen.

-O-

"Tama, what is the reason you wake an old lioness?" asked a old brownish furred lioness with emerald green eyes.

A creamy orange lioness with a tuff on her head and golden eyes, nuzzled the older lioness and said, "In do time you'll find out."

Just then Sefu and Mheetu had ran over."Sis, what's wrong?" asked Mheetu as he head bump Tama.

Mheetu is the last offspring of Tama and Sarafina's parents. They died when Mheetu was four months and every since then Tama has been raising him as her own.

Tama said, "Follow me." before walking off.

The three lions followed the queen to a cave where Ashanti sat on guard."Inside here." said Tama before disappearing in the cave with the others following.

A large grayish cream lion with red eyes and a black mane looked up at the sound of paws entering the cave.

"How's she's doing?" asked Tama as she walked over to an sleeping light beige cub.

"She'll be waking up soon." replied the lion.

Tama nodded her head and said, "Thank you Hassan."

Hassan bowed his head before walking out of the cave."Kanala, who's that cub?" asked the brownish lioness.

Tama looked from the sleeping cub to the older lioness and said, "This is your granddaughter."


	8. Shattered

_**Author's Note:Asaf, sorry for the confusion. But yes that was Kiara, grandmother. CSIMentalistTLK lover and Gary2000, I'm glad you enjoyed it. The song used is Shattered by Trading Yesterday. **_

The old lioness eyes widen as her face paled, "My granddaughter?"

She heard from Tama spies that her son had a daughter and named the princess after her late baby sister. She wanted to meet her grandcub, but knew her place was here with Tama has her second hand.

_Yesterday I died, _

_tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight._

_The future's open wide, _

_beyond believing._

_To know why, hope dies._

_Losing what was found, _

_a world so hollow._

_Suspended in a compromise._

_The silence of this sound, _

_is soon to follow._

_Somehow, sundown._

-O-

Kiara felt enormous amount of pain all around her body. She heard voices, unfurmilair then ones she knew. She blinked her eyes opened and saw a group of lions staring down at her.

"Hello, where am I?"

The old lioness walked over and said, "You're at the Northan Pride, dear."

Kiara sat up as the events of the other day appeared in her head.

_And finding answers._

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._

_Passing the graves of the unknown._

"Dear, where are your parents?" Tama asked.

"My father is..."

Kiara couldn't finished the sentence as she broke down with tears. The old lioness had tears in her eyes as she pulled her grandcub close, who clung to the lioness legs.

"Sweetie, can to tell what happened?" Sefu asked stepping up.

Kiara pulled away and said "It was an accdenit...I-I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Sefu looked down for a second before looking at Tama. The creamy orange lioness caught his eye and nodded before following the golden lion out of the cave.

_As reason clouds my eyes, _

_with splendor fading. _

_Illusions of the sunlight._

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._

_With love gone, for so long._

-O-

Simba sat at the watering hole looking at his reflection. His heart had been shattered to nothing and now his reflection only shows half of him. The golden cub looks the sky, that's now dotted with billions of stars.

_And this day's ending._

_Is the proof of time killing, _

_all the faith I know._

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

Sarabi laid in a cave under Pride Rock, trying her best to keep calm. For the sake of her unborn cub. Rafiki visited her today and told her that she has a few more weeks to go. Apparently, Sarabi didn't know she was pregnant till she was half way through. Sarafina walks in with Nala following. They laid besides the queen and tries to comfort her. She still believes the princess is alive.

-O-

_And I've lost who I am, _

_and I can't understand._

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_rejecting your love, _

_without, love gone wrong, _

_lifeless words carry on._

_But I know, _

_all I know, _

_is that the end's beginning._

"I guess it's time for some introduction" said Mheetu.

The old lioness nodded and turned to the grieving cub."Kiara."

The light beige princess looks up as confusion flashed across her dull eyes."H-how did you know my name?"

The old lioness smiled and said "My name is Uru and I'm your grandmother."

-O-

"What's up, Sefu?"

The golden lion sighed and said, "Scar is up to no good."

Tama sighed and said, "I know, I'll send word..."

Sefu shook his head and said "No..I know it's tricky but we have to get what we need out of Kiara."

Tama thought for a moment and said "Fine, but find the Angel of Darkness. I'm sure he wants to hear too and meet his granddaughter."

Sefu nodded before running off. Tama watched the lion disappeared into the trees before returning back into the cave.

_Who I am from the start, _

_take me home to my heart._

_Let me go and I will run, _

_I will not be silent._

_All this time spent in vain, _

_wasted years, wasted gain._

"Ok, everyone the princess needs to rest!"

Mheetu and Ashanti nodded before leaving the cave. Tama looked at Kiara, who was looking at Uru with wide eyes.

"Kiara, I need you to get some rest."

Kiara looked from her grandmother to the creamy orange lioness and nodded. Kiara went to the back of the cave and laid down.

-O-

_All is lost, hope remains, _

_and this war's not over._

_There's a light, _

_there's the sun, _

_taking all shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, _

_and his love will conquer all._

An old golden lion with amber eyes and a black mane, laid under a large shady tree when a teen dark grey lioness with amber eyes came running over.

"Ahadi! Ahadi!"

The old lion sat up and said, "Yes Gamsira. "

"You're wanted at the northern kingdom. "

Ahadi got up and stretched before taking off .

-O-

_All is lost, hope remains, _

_and this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's the sun, _

_taking all shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, _

_and his love will conquer all._

"Sefu, what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked once he seen the younger lion.

Sefu walked over and said, "I'm to escort you Tama."

"Is Uru alright?"

Sefu nodded and said, "Yes, but there's something happening in the Pride Lands and Tama wants you there."

Ahadi sighed and asked, "When do we leave?"

_Yesterday I died, _

_tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight._

_**Author's Note: So how was that? I hope it wasn't to confusing. I thought it would be more action and drama to the story if Uru and Ahadi was alive and helped Kiara take her throne back. Plus I never read a story where Ahadi and Uru interact with their grandcubs. I read about Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina, so I thought I could change that. Let me know what you thought. Until next time.**_


	9. A New Heart

_**Author's Note:Asaf and Gary2000, I thought a change would be nice. As to what will come...you'll be surprised. **_

Kiara blinked her eyes open and found that she was in her grandmother's arms. Uru woke up soon after to see Kiara looking around the cave."Morning Sweetie."

Kiara turned her head and seen Uru standing up."Morning Grandma."

Uru nuzzled and licked her grandcub's head and said,"How about a tour and you can tell grandma what happened?"

Kiara hesitated before following the old lioness.

-O-

"Ahadi, it's good to see you." said Tama smiling once she saw the old lion and her brother in-law.

"Tama, what's going on in my son's kingdom?"

Sefu sighed and said, "Ahadi, it's not easy to say this but Mufasa's dead."

Ahadi's amber eyes widen as he growled, "Taka!"

Tama nodded and said,"We believe so, we going find out."

Ahadi looked at the queen with a raised eyebrow and said, "How?"

Before Tama could reply she heard the voice of Uru."Honey, what are you doing here?"

Ahadi walked over and nuzzled his long time mate and said, "I heard that the Pride Lands are in danger and that Taka could be behind it."

Uru sighed said, "I don't believe it and you can't judge him til we get answers."

Tama nodded and said,"That leaves us to Kiara."

"Me!?" the princess gulped.

"Her, who's this?"

As Ahadi been away he didn't get word about Mufasa having a nuzzled the cub and said, "Ahadi, this is our grandcub, Kiara."

Ahadi looked down at the cub and smiled."Kiara, can you tell us what happened?" Tama asked as she sat down.

Kiara pinned her ears and lowered her head."I can, but you'll tell me to run away like Uncle Scar did."

The adults shared a look before looking back at the princess."Take it easy Kiara and tell us everything." Sefu said sitting down.

Kiara took deep breath before saying, "It all started when my cousin Kovu woke me up saying that daddy had a surprise for me..."

-O-

The Pride Lands animals gathered at the base of Pride Rock. Sarabi and Sarafina watched as Scar and Zira take the throne. Tears fell as the dark beige lioness remembered when she and Mufasa was crowned king and queen. Just then Sarabi felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Sarabi!" Sarafina cried as she saw her friend slump to the ground.

"I-think the cub's coming!"

-O-

"Ahadi, are you alright?"

Ahadi sighed and said, "I don't know what to be more angery with. The fact that he killed his own brother or that he blamed my innocent grandaughter for his crime!"

Uru nuzzled Ahadi and said, "I believe the later is wrost."

"Grandpa, Grandma are you mad at me?"

Ahadi and Uru brung Kiara close and said,"Of course not. It was accident, sweetie."

Kiara smiled as her grandparents nuzzled her. The adults figured out Scar's evil deed but decided to tell Kiara when she's older.

-O-

A loud roar echoed through the kingdom, making birds scathered.

"Push Sarabi!" Sarafina encourged.

Sarabi had tears in her eyes as she gave her all as she pushed."Congrats, Sarabi you have a heathy boy." smiled Rafiki as he handed the cub to the former queen.

"I must go now, but you and your son are competely heathy" smiled Rafiki before heading toward his tree.

"Can we come in?" Simba asked as he and Nala stuck their heads in the cave. Sarafina nodded with a small laugh before looking at her friend and new cub. Sarabi just got finished cleaning the cub, the cub is golden beige with orange eyes and a small dark brown tuff on his head.

"He's handsome, what are you going to name him?" Nala asked as she looked at the sleeping cub.

Sarabi smiled and said "I feel now that pieces of my heart has been restored. I think I'll name Kopa."

Sarafina and her cubs smiled as the creamy lioness said, "A perfect name."

-O-

"Watch out!"

Kiara was sitting by a lake when she felt something run into her. Kiara rolled a few feet before pinning the force down. When Kiara's sences return she saw that a tannish cub was under her. Kiara smiled sheepisly as she moved to the side."Sorry!"

The cub got up and shook it's fur from dirt before looking at Kiara."It's ok, I'm the one who ran into you anyway"

"Austin!"

Kiara and the tannish cub turned to see a light brown cub cub come running over."Rudy, don't be rude. Oh who am I kidding", the tannish cub looks from his friend to Kiara and said, "This is my good friend Rudy and I'm Austin."

Kiara smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kiara."

Austin smiled and said, "We're about to watch the adults spar. Wanna come?"

Kiara nodded and followed the male cubs to the sparring field.


	10. Like Nobody's Around

Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, a little bit of both. Asaf and Gary2000, I see you both have the same concern. But no need to worry, yet. As well for little Kopa. But this chapter is to lighten the mood. The song used is Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush. Also Jolina belongs to T5Tango.

Kiara has been enjoying living with her grandparents. They told her amazing stories about her family, how her great grandmother Jolina gave her life for her family and kingdom. Also how Uru was taken from the Pride Lands and became a warrior to save her kingdom. On the other hand, Kiara has become best friends with Austin, Rudy and a female cub named Korra. Korra is a dark grey, almost black cub with green eyes. It has been two weeks since Kiara saw the pride sparring for the first time.

Every since she realized that's what her friends dream of, being warriors. But they're holding back. She could see it every time they were play fighting, they would loose focus when ever an adult walked by. So Kiara decied to help out her friends.

"Guys, come here!"

Austin, Korra and Rudy came walking over to where Kiara sat."What's up, Kiara?"

Kiara got up and walked around her friends."We need to talk." Kiara's friends looked at each other confused. Kiara sighed and said, "I'm going to give it to you straight. You guys worry to much. How can you be warriors if you cared what everyone thinks. Your enemeies are going to walk all over you!"

Kiara's friends pinned their ears as they said, "But we just want to be perfect."

The light beige cub groaned before an idea popped into her head. Kiara's red tail tuff thumped on the ground as she nods her head. The cubs once again shared looks before looking at their new friend.

Kiara stood up and started singing,

_Want you to cry'_

_Cause you're laughing so hard tonight_

_Play fighting tonight_

_We're being who we are even if they hate that_

Kiara moved over to her friends and put her arms around Austin's shoulders from behind,

_Want you to shout_

_At the top of your lungs about_

_All our favorite things so loud_

_We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

_Turn up the fun_

_So what if we lose control_

_Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh_

_So throw your paws in the mud_

_Come on and make this count_

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

_So put your paws in the mud_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

Korra smiled and started to dance and sing along with Kiara,

_Don't hesitate,_

_Be as dumb as you likeYou may_

_Miss the time of our lives,_

_So stayYou're dancing under the lights_

_Even if they hate that_

_Turn up the fun_

_So what if we lose control_

_Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh whoa oh_

_So throw your paws in the mud_

_Come on and make this count_

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

_So put your paws in the mud_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

At this time the boys were thrumping their tails as they nodded their heads,

_Some day when you're alone_

_And feeling whatever_

_You're gonna remember The times_

_When we were dancing alone _

_And holding spars_

_I hope those memories can make you feel alright_

_Turn up the fun_

_So what if we lose control_

_Get a little bit dirt and dust, oh oh oh_

By now all the cubs were singing along with Kiara,

_So throw your paws in the mud_

_Come on and make this count (whoa whoa)_

_It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

_So put your paws in the mud_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Whoa oh oh ohYeah yeah yeah_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

-O-

"Sir."

Scar sat on the flat rock in the large cave as Shenzi came in. Scar nodded towards her, for her to continue.

"Sire, I have word that Sarabi has given birth to a son."


	11. Growing Up

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, of course. Gary2000, the song was a real song.I just changed a few words. **_

"Hello Sarabi."

Sarabi's orange eyes went dull as she seen Scar at the entrance of the cave her and Sarafina call home, since the new king kicked everyone out of the big cave. Besides Scar stood Katja, who looked down with sorrow in her cobalt blue eyes.

"What do we have here?" Scar smiled evilly as he stood over Sarabi who held a sleeping Kopa.

"This is your nephew, Kopa."

Scar nodded and said, "Indeed he is a handsome cub. But I'm afraid he won't be seeing another sunrise!"

Sarabi and Sarafina's eyes went wide in horror. Scar raised his paw ready to give the fatal blow.

"Wait!"

Scar put his paw down and turn to look at Katja. Katja gulped and said,"You don't have to kill him or Simba."

"Why not?" Scar growled.

"Because..um..if they do challenge you, what can they do agasint your army of hyenas?"

"Hmm. Very interesting." purred Scar before turning back to Sarabi, "He and your friend's son can stay."

After Scar left, Katja looked at Sarabi and Sarafina and whispered "Sorry." before walking out.

Once out of sight of the lionesses in the the cave the tan lioness felt something contact with the side of her face. That sent her sliding across the ground. When Katja's vision cleared she saw Scar standing over her with a scowl."If you ever interrupt me again, you will regret it!"

Katja eyes were full of fear and tears as she watched her king walked away.

-O-

A few months past and Kiara and her friends have been improving their fighting. Ahadi and Uru seen a great warrior in their granddaughter. So they began training her all they know.

"Wow, you're amazing. I only hope to be like you one day." Kiara smiled.

Ahadi smiled lovingly at her and said ,"My child, you can be anything you put your mind and heart to."

-O-

"Come on slow pokes!"

Nala smiled and said,"You're going to regret those words!"

A three month old Kopa giggled as he continued running. Simba and Nala looked at each other before nodding and pouncing. Kopa ducked which made the siblings fall hard and get tangled in each other's limbs.

"Wow this is amazing, you guys are the best!" smiled Kopa.

Nala blushed as Simba had a proud happy moments in the Pride Lands were turning into harsh and unbearable as the cubs grew into their first year. Nala's body was just few inches shorter than her mother. But she was beautiful none the less. Simba is now taller than Nala and Sarafina, with a black mane growing on his head and neck. Kopa is a few inches shorter than Simba, with a dark brown mane growing on his head and neck. But growing up comes with problems. Mating problems.

-O-

Kiara was celebrating her first year with the Northan Kingdom when Ahadi approached. Kiara has grown beautifully as well. Kiara is a few inches shorter than Tama who's like a second mother to her.

"Having fun, dear?"

Kiara smiled and said, "Yes, its amazing!"

Ahadi nodded, but his happy features faded as he said,"Sweetie, care to take a walk?"

Kiara smiled before following her grandfather away from the celebrating.


	12. At Long Last

_**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah for now that is. Asaf and Gary2000, like I said before. You have no idea. Be prepared. **_

Nala laid on a rock thinking about what's happened over the year. The once lushful Pride Lands now looks like the elephant grave yard. Also Kovu has been trying to get her to be his mate, but really she has fallen for Kopa. She can't explain it, but her heart seems to race whenever he's near. She just fears that he won't feel the same.

-O-

"So, have you thought about mates?"

Simba nearly choked on his saliva, "What made you asked that?"

Kopa looks down and said,"I have feelings for Nala."

-O-

"Father!"

Scar looked up and seen his son walking over. Kovu has grown as well, with black mane growing and he's bigger than his father.

"Father, I want Nala as my mate."

Scar smiled and said,"A perfect choice my son, but what's stopping you son?"

"Kopa is in love with her, so I want to banish him and his pathetic friend!"

Scar pounded on what his son said, "Alright son. I'll send the hyenas."

Kovu bowed his head and said, "Thank You father."

-O-

Simba stood up and stretched as Kopa followed suit.

"Hello boys."

Simba and Kopa smiled as they turned and seen their mothers. After giving their mother's nuzzles they walked back to the cave. But on their way four hyenas jumped out and cut Simba and Kopa off from their mothers.

"What's going on here?r" Sarafina growled.

"None of your concern, you old hag!"

Sarafina and Sarabi turned to see Kovu with five more hyenas. Sarabi's eyes went wide as she realized what's going to happened, "Run!"

Simba realized it too and began to push a frozen Kopa. Once he fell he got up and began running with Simba as the hyenas was hot on their tails.

"May the kings, be with you." Sarabi and Sarafina silently prayed as they watched their sons race across the borders.

-O-

Today was a big day for Kiara. Since Ahadi told Kiara that it was Scar's fault, that her father was dead. The princess or should I say queen trained harder and now Tama and her grandparents see its time for a test. A patrol around the borders. As the test rechoirs Kiara to bring back up. Which is Rudy, Austin and Korra. Rudy and Austin has dark brown manes growing. As for Korra, she's the same height has Kiara.

"Can you believe it! We finally get to patrol!"

Kiara was so excited to patrol. It was a step up from her normal training. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Um..guys. I think you should see this."

Kiara and the others looked where Austin was looking at and to their horror seen two teen lions fighting off nine hyenas. Kiara looked at her friends and said "We can take them! Korra, Austin you take the right. Rudy, you and me is going to take the left."

The group nodded before running in their told directions. With a mighty roar Kiara pounced on a hyena and ended its life with a snap of its neck.

-O-

Simba and Kopa was surprise but more grateful when a group of teen lions came running over. He was stunned as a beautiful light beige teen lioness snapped a hyena's neck. Before Simba's eyes laid ninedead hyenas.

"Ok, now tell us who you are and what's going on?"

Simba decided to speak but as he stared at lioness' amber eyes he grew speechless. **It can't be, she's dead**, thought Simba.

Simba shook his head and said, "Kiara?"

-O-

Kiara was shocked, how did this lion know her name? All type of thoughts ran through her head."Who are you?" Kiara repeated.

"Its me...Simba"

"Simba?"

When the golden teen nodded, memories of her cubhood played in her mind. With a girlish squeal Kiara leaped on Simba and nuzzled him. Simba smiled as he nuzzled back. Kopa stood with a confused look before clearing his throat.

Simba stood up and said, "Kiara, this is Kopa. He's your brother."

Kiara was speechless as she looked at the golden beige teen. He was a mixture of her parents. Kopa looked the pretty teen and noticed she looks like his great aunt his mother said he had.

Kiara smiled and said,"Meet my friends, Rudy, Austin and Korra."

After a brefit interduction, the group made way to Tama's cave.

-O-

Tama paced in the back of the cave as Sefu sat not far. Ahadi and Uru sat besides each other, so was Mheetu and Ashanti.

"You worry to much." said Ahadi.

Tama had a snarky remark but dismissed it as Kiara and her party walked in with two teen lions.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Uru asked.

Kiara sat and said, "These are friends from the Pride Lands. My best friend Simba and my little brother Kopa."


	13. New Feelings

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, yes they are a piece of work. CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah they will. I feel bad for this chapter but I had to. **_

"My son, you have grown." said Sefu as he stood looked at his son.

"You're my father?" Simba asked with wide brown eyes.

Kanala nodded and said, "As I'm your Aunt, Queen Tama and I welcome you and the prince to the Northan Kingdom."

Kopa's eyes widen, "I'm a prince?"

Kiara nodded and said, "Yes, you're the the brother of a queen."

Kopa smiled and said,"Your highness." with a bow.

Simba smiled and bowed too. Kiara smiled lovingly at them.

-O-

"I can't believe Kovu did that!" Nala growled.

Sarafina sighed and said,"I know sweetie, but I'm sure they're ok. I hope."

Nala snarled and ran off. Sarafina sighed sadly as she watched her daughter run off. But Nala didn't know that a pair of green eyes were following her.

-O-

Nala ran until she couldn't run anymore. With a groan the creamy teen slumped to the dusty ground. As her breathing returned she heard someone step on a branch.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

Just then a heavy force pinned her to the ground. Nala looked over her shoulder and saw Kovu on her."What the hell you think you're doing?!" Nala snarled.

Kovu smirk and whispered in Nala's ear, "To make you mine!" before competing the unholy task as he bit her neck.

-O-

Kiara and Simba were taking a stroll through the kingdom. There's a lot reconnecting for them to do.

"I can't believe you been alive all this time. Then again Sarabi believes you were alive."

Kiara smiled at her mother's name, "How's my mother?"

Simba sighed and said, "She was heart broken till Kopa was born. But she still grieved, we all did. But now your uncle has over worked the lionesses. I'm afraid what we would go back to."

Kiara looked down and said,"I wish I would of known better. I.."

Simba cut her off with a lovingly nuzzle and said, "It's not your fault. You were a cub that was lied to."

Kiara felt that same feeling in her stomach that night of the hyena chase. Kiara looked Simba and the eyes as he smiled at her. She felt like she was going to melt.

Kiara looked down, then back at him and said, "Simba-"

He nuzzled her and said,"Yes."

Kiara put her paw on his and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

-O-

Nala laid in the cave that she shared with her mother and Sarabi and cried. She was just raped by that tyrant's monster. She's most likely is carrying his cub now.

"If I'm preagant, I vowed to never let you get like that?" Nala said to herself before falling to sleep.


	14. Confetti Falling

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, trust me, Kovu will get his. The song used is also by Big Time Rush, Confetti Falling. **_

Another year past and every one has grown into young adults. In the Northan kingdom training was going on. With a thud Simba found himself on his back staring into the eyes of the lioness that pinned him.

"You're good." Simba smiled as he stood up.

Kiara giggled and said, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

Simba smiled and follow his crush into the lush trees.

_All this talk about being in loveI could never get into the party_

_Never really understood what it was_

_Like what's the big deal anyway?_

As Kiara and Simba walked through a lush jungle that sat on the kingdom, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

_Oh, but I decided I should give it a try_

_The very moment that you gave me the invite_

_I've never seen anything like it before_

_Once you open the door_

_See I was like..._

Kiara smiled before running off. Simba laughed before giving chase.

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling_

_And it's a celebration,_

_Feels like a celebration_

_Cause your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

They chased each other down a slope where a waterfall ran into a lake. As Kiara bend down to drink, Simba couldn't help but smile.

_And everybody's gonna make an appearance_

_Even the butterflies came, what a feeling._

_And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss_

_It was better than they ever explained it_

_I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round_

_I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

_And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes_

_I realize...And I was like_

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Cause your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling_

_And it's a celebration,_

_Feels like a celebration_

_Cause your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

Kiara looks up and smiles before walking over to the golden lion and thrust her head under his as she sat down. Simba closed his eyes and let a lovling purr escape his throat as he nuzzle back.

_See I know it's getting late_

_Only wish the sun would wait_

_And let this party last a little longer, yeah._

_See I know love it comes and goes_

_But this right here_

_I don't think that I ever wanna let it go_

_I wish I would've known..._

_All this talk about being in love_

_I could never get into the party_

_Now I understand only because_

_You show me the way_

_And I was like..._

_Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

_Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling_

_And it's a celebration,_

_Feels like a celebration_

_Cause your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

-O-

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?" A light almond brown cub with aquamarine eyes asked.

Nala sighed and said, "Because Quira, its very dangerous."

"How's my granddaughter?"

Nala looked up and seen Sarafina and Sarabi.

Nala sighed and said, "Ok, I miss Kopa and Simba."

Sarabi nuzzled the young lioness and said,"I know, I miss them too."

-O-

"Kiara, made we have a word?"

Kiara and Simba just came back from their romantic night when Tama called to her. Kiara nuzzled Simba before walking in the cave with Tama. Once inside Kiara seen her grandparents were sitting in the back.

"Kiara you have proven to be a fine warrior. That it came to an decision that you're ready." Ahadi said with a proud smile.

Uru walked over and said, "In two days time, the attack on the Pride Lands will begin."

Kiara smiled lightly and said,"I'm honored-its just will I make a good queen?"

Ahadi brung his granddaughter in a hug and said, "Mybe you need to hear it from someone else."

Kiara tilted her head in confusion before turning to the cave's entrance.

"Kiara, I'm glad you're alive!"


	15. The Queen Has Returned

_**Author's Note:All I have to say to you is, you will be surprised by the end of this chapter. Also a sequel is being made, so be prepared for a crazy ride. **_

Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her face paled, "Dad?!" The large golden lion smiled as he pulled his daughter in for a hug."But how-how are you alive?" Kiara asked as she pulled away.

Mufasa looked at everyone in the cave before turning back to his daughter."I thought I died, specially when I saw my grandmother, Jolina. But she said my time is not up and that my place is here with you and your mother. When I woke up, I was in a cave. It turns out Sefu and Mheetu rescued me and nursed me back to heath."

Kiara glared at the said lions that stepped in as she growled, "You didn't tell me!"

Mheetu shrunk back as he said,"Tama made us!"

Tama stepped up, after giving her brother a nasty glare she turned towards Kiara, "I knew you were going to be in denial, so we wanted to use Mufasa as a serect weapon."

Kiara thought for a second before smiling and buried her head in her father's red mane."I'm just glad you're alive!"

Mufasa smiled and pulled her in closer,"I am too, princess."

Kiara pulled away and said,"Daddy, I want you to meet someone, stay here!" before running out.

Mufasa looked at the lions in the cave, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Dad!"

Mufasa turned back to the entrance cave where Kiara stood with a handsome golden beige lion with orange eyes and a dark brown mane."Dad, this is Kopa. Your son, mom had him after Scar became king."

Mufasa smiled and said,"Its a pleasure son."

Kopa couldn't contain himself as he hugged the lion that sire him and thought to be dead.

-O-

"Its great your father's here. He can help with the invasion tomorrow." said Simba as he nuzzled Kiara.

Kiara nuzzled back and said "Everything's going to be great."

-O-

As the next morning approached Kiara gathered the lions for the invasion. There standing infront of her was her grandparents, Mufasa, Tama, Sefu, Mheetu, Simba, Kopa, Korra, Austin and Rudy.

"Today we take my kingdom back with force!" Kiara roared.

The lions and lionesses roared in reply before running off with Simba and Kiara in lead.

-O-

"Sir, there's a group of lions headed this way." said a large creamy grey lion with a black mane with red eyes.

Scar smiled and said, "Order some hyenas to slow them down."

The lion nodded before running out.

-O-

As Kiara and her group made it into the Pride Lands a group of hyenas attacked. Kiara wasted no time and killed them with ease.

"Kiara, go!" shouted Rudy.

Kiara nodded and ran off with Simba following.

Ahadi looked to Kiara's friends and his grandson, "You four, help Kiara and Simba!"

The four nodded before running after Kiara and Simba. Ahadi went to finish off the hyenas. Which wasn't hard since most was taken out by Kiara.

-O-

Kiara and Simba made it to Pride Rock where a large creamy grey lion and a dark grey lioness blocked their path.

Kiara's eyes went wide as she cried "Hassan! Gamsira!"

Hassan laughed before pouncing on the light beige lioness as Gamsira pounced on Simba. Kiara bit and scratched at the large lion as she manage to knock him out. Kiara took deep breathes before looking over at Simba who just knocked out Gamsira.

"I can't believe it. They were traitors..." Kiara sighed.

"Well believe it!"

Before Kiara seen it, she was pounced on by Vitani. Simba knocked her off."Go find Scar!"

Kiara nodded before running up to the top of Pride Rock where Kovu pounced on her. Kiara closed her eyes as she papered for the finishing blow. But Kopa came just in time. While Kopa and Kovu fought, Kiara searched for evil uncle.

"Ahh Kiara, what a surprise to see you alive!", with that the evil lion pounced.

Kiara fought with everything she had but Zira came and knock her away from Scar. The two evil lions circled her. With a deep breath Kiara pounce. She sent Zira flying, who hit a rock and her lights went black. Kiara pounced on her evil uncle, just as light struck. Lighting flames to the dead land.

"How could you!? How could you try and kill your own flesh and blood?!" growled Kiara.

"What!"

Kiara smirked, "Right, daddy's alive and he's going to make you pay. So is grandpa Ahadi!"

Scar's face paled as she yelled, "It wasn't my fault! It was the hyenas, it was their idea!"

Kiara glared at her uncle and growled. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Run! Run away and never return!" Kiara said with a snarl.

Scar got up and said, "Yes your highness..." before hitting some hot rocks in his niece's face.

Kiara roared in pain before she was tackled to the ground. Kiara shook her head and gave Scar a mighty swipe to the head. But Scar landed two blows, which made Kiara fall on her back. Through the black smoke Scar leap through, ready to deliver the killer bite. But Kiara used her back legs and kicked him over the edge. Kiara watched in disgust as her uncle became hyena food. With a sad sigh Kiara climbed down to the pride as rain began to pour, where Simba was the first to nuzzled her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled back, "Same here."

"Kiara!"

Kiara pulled away and saw her mother with Mufasa and Kopa.

"Mom!" cried Kiara as she ran to the dark beige lioness and hugged her.

Sarabi had tears falling as she hugged back, "You're alive! How can that be?"

Kiara looked at her father before hugging her mother again and said, "It doesn't matter. We're home."

The sound of gourds shaking caught the attention of Kiara as she turned and saw Rafiki."It is time!"

Taking a glance at her parents and Kopa who smiled proudly, Kiara walked up to the old baboon. Rafiki bowed, Kiara pulled the baboon in for a hug before deseinding to the peck. Once at the peak, Kiara looked at the sky as the rain met with her face and seen a shooting star fly through the dark, rainy sky. With a deep breath Kiara roared to her kingdom. The lions below roared in return.

The true Queen has returned.


	16. Love And Revenge

_**Author's Note:Asaf, sorry if I made it seemed that was the end. We have one more chapter after this. CSIMentalist TLKlover and Gary2000, I'm glad you liked it. **_

"Mom, what was that sound?" Quira asked as she nuzzled into Nala's side.

Sarafina stood up and said "It sounds like someone's claiming the throne."

"But who?" Nala asked as she sat up.

"I'll go check it out." Sarafina said walking out of the cave.

"I'll come too" said Nala picking up Quira and following her mother.

-O-

Kiara and her pride sat inside the large cave talking and what not."What happened to Scar's followers?" Kiara asked as she leaned on Simba.

"They retreated to the Outlands." Simba said licking Kiara's head.

"Hello?"

Everyone turned to the cave entrance and saw Sarafina and Nala with a small light almond brown cub with aquamarine eyes.

"Mother, Nala! " Simba yelled as he ran over and brung the two creamy lionesses in a hug.

"Mommy who's that?" Quira asked.

"Mommy?" Kopa and Kiara asked with wide, confused eyes.

Sarafina and Nala looked up and couldn't believe their eyes, "Kiara? Is it really you?"

Kiara smiled as she hugged the two lionesses. Nala pulled away and looked down and said,"I guess you want to know why I have a cub?"

"Yes, and who's the lion I have to strangle!"

Nala looked up and saw Sefu looking down at her. Sarafina smiled as she nuzzled her mate, "Sefu! I'm so glad to see you!"

Sefu nuzzled and licked his mate.

"Sis, this is our dad." Simba said after looking at Nala's confused face.

"Oh," Nala said with a half hearted smile.

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" asked a fustruted Kopa.

Nala sighed and said,"The day after you and Simba was chased out and days after-Kovu raped me..."

Kopa and Simba roared so loud that it dafted the thunder outside.

"Simba, calm down. Kovu is in the Outlands and by now he and everyone is banished. If they return than we will deal with them." Kiara said nuzzling her love.

"Words spoken from a true queen." smiled Mufasa as he and Sarabi walked over with Ahadi and Uru.

Kiara smiled at her parents and grandparents before leaning back on Simba.

"Nala, I'm sorry what happened to you. But I love you to much to let this come between us."

Kopa said looking into Nala's aquamarine eyes.

"You love me?"

Kopa nodded and said, "Yes and I'm willing to love you as my mate and raise your cub as my own."

Nala smiled and nuzzled the prince and said,"I love to be your mate."

"Awwww!" came the voices from the pride.

Simba looked down at Kiara and smiled. Kiara looked up and smirk before pinning the black mane lion down."We're all ready engaged. Remember?"

Simba nodded and nuzzled his fiancee."Of course, dear."

The pride laughed at the couple before turning in for the night.

-O-

Kovu paced in the Outlands. The Outlands weren't dead like the Pride Land is now or the elephant grave yard. The land has some greenery and some prey animals. As there is a very large creek that laid not far from the caves. But its nothing compared to the Pride Lands.

"What are we going to do sir?" Gamsira asked.

Kovu looked from the horizon to the dark grey lioness, "We will get our revenge!"


	17. A New Era

_**Author's Note:Asaf, Gary2000 and CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter, but don't fret. The King's Daughter II, will be up soon. **_

Months past and things have been going well for Queen Kiara. She haven't heard anything from her cousin or his pride but she still wants to keep watch. The Pride Lands has recovered back to its glorious state. Now the animals that return stood at the base of Pride Rock. Today the Pride Lands are going to get it's king.

"I'm so nervous." Simba said as he paced at the tip of Pride Rock.

At the tip stood Rafiki, Ahadi, Mufasa, Sefu, Kopa and Simba.

Mufasa chuckled and said,"I was just like you when I was getting married to Sarabi."

Simba looked at his future father in-law and smiled. Just then an elephant trumpet sounded off. Everyone looked and saw Kiara walking towards the peak with Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina.

Rafiki smiled and gave the queen a hug before performing the ceremony,"Today we gather to join this two lovers. As they become one and take their place as rulers!"

The crowd cheered as Rafiki cracked opened a fruit and spread it across Simba and Kiara's heads before shaking his gourds over their heads. Kiara and Simba nuzzled each other.

"I now pronounce you Queen and King!"

Kiara and Simba shared a look before roaring to the kingdom. The pride roared in reply as the coward cheered before bowing down to the new rulers. As a sun shined on Kiara and Simba they shared a loving nuzzled.

-O-

Night has hit the African plains. Kovu laid in the largest cave in the Outlands. When Vitani walked in."Kovu, may I have a word?"

Kovu sat up and said dryly, "Speak."

Vitani took a deep breath and said, "I'm preagant."

-O-

Simba and Kiara laid on their backs looking at the stars."This is so beautiful." purred Kiara as she nuzzled closer to her mate.

Simba smiled down at his queen and said, "Not as beautiful as you."

Kiara gigged,"You're so cheesy."

Simba laughed and said, "I have a confession."

Kiara sat up as Simba sat up too,"I had always had feelings for you. Since we first met as cubs."

Kiara had tears in her eyes as she said, "Me too, I just didn't think you felt the same."

Simba nuzzled his beautiful mate as she laid down. Simba licked her head down to her neck before making her his lioness.

-O-

Kovu sat outside one of the smallest caves with Hassan by his side.

"It better be a boy!" Kovu growled.

Zira then walked out with a smile."My son, you may go in."

Kovu got up and nuzzled his mother before walking in the cave. Lying in the back was Vitani with two cubs by her side. Sitting not far away was Katja and Gamsira, who had a sad expression.

"Well..."

Vitani smiled and said, "Say hi to our sons."

Kovu took interest in a almond brown cub with cobalt blue eyes."Kambili, after my great grandfather. This cub will be the key to getting back my kingdom."

"And the other one, can.."

Kovu cut the tan lioness off with a snarl, "He will be named Nuka."

-O-

A few weeks later Kiara was beginning to feel sick lately. So went to visit Rafiki, who was chanting in his tree.

"Rafiki!" called Kiara once she got to the tree.

"Ahh de queen. How may I help you?"

"I need a check up."

Rafiki nodded before climbing down. Once on the ground Rafiki began looking over Kiara's body. With a smile he looked up."I have most amazing news!"

-O-

Kiara ran as fast as her legs could run. Once Pride Rock was in sight she roared. One by one the pride began to descend down Pride Rock.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Simba asked as Kiara ran up to him.

Kiara caught her breath and smiled, "We are perfectly fine."

Simba tilted his head and said,"We?"

Kiara nodded and as realizion hit the young king."I'm going to be a father!" Simba roared.

The pride cheered and congratulated them. Kiara smiled before nuzzling Simba.

"A new era has begun." purred Simba as he nuzzled Kiara.


End file.
